


Expectations

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blankets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Iruka, Prompt Fic, Sasshole Iruka, Scenting, Singing, So many blankets, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a mission to get a surprising order from Iruka.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairsinmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/gifts), [Narutard (FashionFable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionFable/gifts).



Kakashi had expected the fighting. He’d expected the pushback from Iruka’s friends when it was announced they’d been paired. He’d expected the way Iruka himself would let his alpha know  _ exactly  _ what he thought of him. He’d expected the late nights up helping Iruka through his heats, the way the chunin would shamelessly beg to be filled, bred. He’d even expected the mouthiness and the snarling because Iruka was nothing if not constantly defying what Kakashi had thought to be the laws of nature.

But what Kakashi did not expect was the overwhelming sense of pride and  _ adoration  _ that flooded his chest every time he walked into the door to see Iruka napping, legs and arms tucked in close and his stomach covered by the blanket Kurenai had gifted them upon learning Iruka was pregnant. He didn’t expect the way he’d shed tears upon realizing what the subtle shift in his omega’s scent was six months ago. He didn’t expect the way Iruka would take to the pregnancy like a fish to water. And he  _ really  _ didn’t expect the amount of blankets Iruka left scattered around the house from when the nesting instincts hit hard. 

When he trod in after an assassination mission in Kirigakure, it looked like the storage trunk they used as a coffee table had exploded. There was a blanket thrown over the table, one over the TV, three and a few throw pillows piled on the couch, and on the floor in the corner, Iruka was sleeping on the blanket Kakashi covered with his scent before long missions. He had his hands tucked under his chin with the blanket up by his nose, breathing evenly. 

Kakashi set down his weapons pouch and flak vest on one of the kitchen chairs, inhaling the heat of summer--citrus trees kissed by the sun, the sweetness of honey, and warm ocean breezes. Cherry blossoms and woodsmoke danced faintly below when the twins shifted under the tan skin of Iruka’s stomach. It was the unique scent of Iruka and of home, and Kakashi wanted to drown in it, give up all conscious thought until only Iruka remained.

He knelt beside Iruka and ran a gloved hand over his bare stomach before laying down to rest his forehead against Iruka’s chest, lips pressing against the top of the bump. Iruka groaned and winced when a hand-- _ or maybe a foot, who knows,  _ Kakashi thought--reached toward Kakashi’s face, but didn’t wake. The scent of smoke grew stronger and Kakashi smiled.  _ Soon, Arata, only a few more months.  _ He rested his palm over the movement and moved up to kiss along the bottom of Iruka’s jaw, teeth scraping lightly over the skin below his ear. Summer bloomed and Kakashi shivered as the smell of cinnamon-- _ want-- _ slid in close behind. 

Iruka shuffled closer and unconsciously nestled his face into the hollow of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi kissed his neck once more and closed his eyes, falling into the trance-like state that came with being around his mate after weeks away. He hummed quietly and let out a soft huff as a foot dug into his stomach. “I know, I know,” he whispered down. “I can’t wait to meet you either.” The twins quieted at his voice and he began to sing, attempting to give poor Iruka’s insides a break.  _ “Natsuhiboshi, naze akai--”  _ Iruka made a small noise and nuzzled against Kakashi’s face--  _ “Yuube kanashii yume wo mita--” _

Kakashi stopped when Iruka began to nibble his earlobe. “Did I say stop,  _ alpha?”  _ Iruka purred. 

“Mmm, thought maybe you’d want me to say hi,” Kakashi whispered, threading his fingers through Iruka’s hair. “Did you miss me?”

“Not as much as they did,” Iruka grumbled, pulling Kakashi’s hand down to feel where the twins had begun to dance again. Kakashi pouted when he looked down at the chunin. “Kidding. But honestly, they were quiet until you came home.”

“Troublemakers, just like their dad,” Kakashi said. He gasped in mock surprise when Iruka’s hand cuffed him upside the head. “Sensei, already trying to put me back in my place?”

“I’ve got a better idea for that.” Iruka groaned loudly and pressed a hand to the small of his back as he sat up. “Something for when they’re born and the days you’re stuck at home instead of me.”

Kakashi moved to plaster himself against Iruka’s back, warm hands working at the knots along his spine. “That would be?”

“You’re going to feed them when I’m at school,” Iruka said.

“‘Ru, you’re the one with the tits,” Kakashi said. “I’m the one who takes care of the other stuff.”

Iruka growled warningly. “If you think I’m going to handle kids all day, then come home to deal with you sitting back while I have to nurse these two by myself, you can fuck off. Raidou does it for Genma when he’s away on missions. He told me about it.”

“So you’re going to pump, or something?” Kakashi asked. He worked his hands up to rub Iruka’s neck, releasing another burst of summer. “I can handle that, love. No need to get upset.”

“Oh, no,” Iruka said, turning to face him. “If I’m going to deal with chapped nipples and having my chest wrung dry, you are too.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “You did this to me and even though I love you for it, we are  _ partners,  _ and what’s mine is yours. Including twin duties. Lucky for you, you like your nipples being played with so getting your milk to come in shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Ahh…” Kakashi froze as Iruka dove for his neck, the scent of cinnamon growing stronger. “I don’t know--”

“I do,” Iruka said, sucking on his collarbone. “And you wouldn’t want to piss off the person carrying your children, would you now?” He moved to kiss Kakashi and ran his nails lightly down the jonin’s arms. “So starting today, nipple play is on the agenda, up until they’re born and you can take care of them when I’m not here, okay?”

“If it makes you happy,” Kakashi murmured. “You know I’ll do anything to put a smile on your face. Even feeding the kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
